Souls On Fire
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Sometimes Alec just needs to escape. Magnus can help with that. OOC, D/s dynamic, prequel story up soon!


"_Alexander_."

The stern, chiding tone made Alec freeze, his eyes snapping open as he groaned, embarrassed, burying his burning cheeks deeper into the mattress he was lying face down on.

"I'm fairly certain I told you to wait for me on your hands and knees, did I not?" Magnus sounded amused.

"You did..." Alec whispered, moaning softly as his cock brushed against the pillow that was shoved under his hips. The pillow he'd just been caught humping.

They'd been in bed for over an hour, fooling around and just enjoying each other. Magnus had had Alec bent over in front of him as he opened him up slowly with his lips and tongue. Alec had been panting desperately, grinding his hips against Magnus' face and begging for more. Magnus had finally relented, ordering Alec to stay put while he went and fetched the lube. Alec had tried, but at some point his hips had started rocking, unable to resist the building pleasure as he rutted against the silk sheets, nearly reaching completion when Magnus had walked in.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it..." Alec whispered, still hiding his face. Magnus hummed as he stepped closer, trailing his fingers across Alec's bare back and over his ass, down to his thighs.

Their arrangement was new, but also beneficial, for them both. Alec prided himself on the work he did as Head of the Institute, but sometimes the pressure weighed on him too heavily and he needed an escape. Submitting to Magnus in this way was exactly what he needed, a way to let go of the stress, where he wasn't required to make any of the decisions, trusting Magnus to guide him instead.

Magnus may have loved being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he felt it was a frustrating and thankless job more often than not. Alec's trust and willingness to give himself so fully to Magnus ignited a fire in the warlock he'd never felt before; seeing the usually towering, bold Shadowhunter kneeling before him, _begging_ him... Well, he had always been a possessive man...

It had taken a while to get Alec used to the idea, always so proud and stoic, but once he'd gotten Alec to understand how this would help both of them, he'd warmed up to his new role considerably, eagerly following Magnus' lead on this new adventure.

"You know the rules," Magnus murmured, landing three consecutive open palm strikes on Alec's ass. "I know you know better," he continued, rubbing the red skin soothingly as the younger man groaned. He smacked once more, making Alec jump.

"Roll over," he stated firmly.

Alec hurried to obey, pushing the pillow aside and settling comfortably on his back as Magnus pushed his thighs apart, slicking his fingers with the newly acquired lube and sighing heavily as he met the Shadowhunter's eyes.

"I shouldn't let you come..."

Alec's eyes widened, the immediate, subtle shake of his head almost making Magnus chuckle. The last time Alec had come without permission, Magnus had put him in chastity for twenty-four hours and tormented him mercilessly. Alec had been begging for mercy long before it was granted, so desperate and exhausted that he'd passed out nearly instantly after he was finally allowed to orgasm, only waking again over twelve hours later. He wasn't eager to relive the experience...

"Oh no, _please_, no... I'm sorry, Magnus, I wasn't thinking, I _promise_ it won't happen again," Alec pleaded. Magnus was silent, tracing a single finger along Alec's trembling thigh, relishing the shaky intake of breath he sucked in as Magnus' fingertip pressed gently against his twitching hole.

"Oh god," Alec whimpered. "Please, Magnus... Punish me if you want, but please, not _that_," he heaved desperately, fisting the sheets in his hands as Magnus breached him, his heavy breaths broken by soft moans as he fingered him slowly, turning and pressing the digit against Alec's prostate every few thrusts until he was gasping and writhing.

"And what else would be sufficient?" Magnus queried, not ceasing his teasing ministrations. "What else would send the same message, hm?"

Alec couldn't answer, so lost in Magnus' touch, struggling to resist the urge to take himself in his hand and finish himself off.

"You can come," Magnus whispered, adding more lube as he pushed a second finger in. Alec nearly sobbed in relief as he pushed his hips up toward Magnus' hand, reaching for his straining hard-on with his own. Before he could grasp it, Magnus snapped the fingers of his free hand, sending a swirl of magic to wrap around Alec's wrists and secure them against the headboard. Magnus smirked as his boyfriend gasped, not missing the way his dick twitched. His warrior _loved_ being tied down.

"You can come," Magnus continued, "but it will have to be untouched..."

Alec's eyes widened as he grasped the meaning of Magnus' words. He groaned and settled back against the pillow as Magnus' fingers pressed into him harder and faster, gasping as his hips thrust up against them in sync until he was moaning continuously.

"_Magnus_," he gasped desperately. "I ca- ple- I-"

Magnus chuckled fondly at his delirious babbling, gently pushing his damp hair off his forehead.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," he murmured as he sped up his hand slightly. "Come for me now, darling..."

Between Magnus soft words and his fingers pressing maddeningly against his prostate, Alec didn't need to be told twice. His eyes rolled back, back and shoulders tensed as he came with a loud groan, his thighs shaking and stomach quivering as the intense sensation left Alec gasping, gulping down breaths of air as he spun back down from his high.

"Oh my god," he breathed out shakily, groaning and twisting his hips off the bed as Magnus' ministrations became too intense, trying to shift away, but Magnus pinned his hips down with his free arm, still massaging Alec's prostate relentlessly. "Oh my _god_, Magnus! Please!"

"You asked for this, remember?" Magnus chided lowly, trailing his mouth down over Alec's chest, stopping to teasingly lick and bite his nipples. "You begged me, _begged_ me not to put you in chastity, not to deny you... Well, orgasm control goes both ways, my dear..."

Alec gasped and bucked as Magnus continued to tease him, stimulating all of his most sensitive spots until he started to harden once again, making Magnus hum, pleased, before leaning down and swallowing him whole.

"Holy _shit_," Alec gasped, tears pricking behind his eyes as Magnus drove him insane, his lips and tongue working his hypersensitive shaft and head as his fingers continued to thrust in and out of his ass. Soon, Alec was a sobbing, begging mess, overstimulated and overwhelmed, desperately trying to ground himself as his hips jerked and he came down Magnus' throat with a deep grunt before collapsing back against the bed. He moaned softly in relief as Magnus released his softening cock from his mouth and slowly pulled his fingers out of him, his eyes rolling back slightly as Magnus gently licked him clean, his breathing still erratic.

"Talk to me, darling," Magnus said as he moved up to hover over his boyfriend, kissing him gently once they were face to face.

"I'm okay," Alec gasped, leaning his head against Magnus' shoulder as his breathing slowly evened out. "It's just a lot..."

"Well, we're not done yet," Magnus said softly, watching his face carefully. "Can you handle it?"

"_Yes_," Alec whispered fervently, a fierce look in his eyes. Magnus smiled, kissing his beautiful Nephilim once before moving his hips and sliding into him. They both gasped at the sensation, their lips coming back together in a heated kiss as Magnus moved against him in a steady rhythm, his hands trailing over every inch of runed skin he could reach. It didn't take long before Alec was shivering under his touch, the light caresses and continued pressure on his prostate managing to make his cock interested once again.

"Can you come again for me?" Magnus gasped against Alec's mouth as he groaned. "Come on, sweetheart, just one more..."

Alec nodded frantically as the pressure inside him built to nearly the breaking point, gasping and thrusting his hips against Magnus, desperately chasing that final high. He sobbed as Magnus reached between them to grasp his cock once more, spilling over his fingers nearly as soon as he'd touched him, his clenching hole pulling the warlock over the edge with him. Magnus groaned darkly as his orgasm flooded through him, never releasing his grip on Alec's cock even as his hips slowed and pulled back from the other's. Alec groans rose in pitch and Magnus' fingers continued to torment him.

"Please... Why?" he whined, twisting against the magical bonds still holding his arms above his head. Magnus didn't reply, just watched him intently as he squirmed and whimpered.

"Please, no more... Please, Magnus..."

"Aww, just a little more?" Magnus teased, still watching closely for any signs of true discomfort. Alec whined adorably, making Magnus' grin grow larger, but his hand never stopped moving. Alec leaned back, trying to relax into the sensations Magnus' hand was creating, hoping it would start to feel good again soon, like the other times. But the longer Magnus' hand worked him, the more torturous the feeling became. It was just too much.

"No no no no no," Alec mumbled as he tossed his head back and forth. "Please stop..."

"Come on, Alexander, just a little longer, you can do it," Magnus encouraged softly.

Alec whined loudly, his hips jerking away from the teasing touch as he gritted his teeth.

"I can't!" he blurted out. "Please, Magnus, red! _Red_!"

Magnus pulled his hand away the second Alec uttered his safeword, quickly undoing his magical bonds, freeing his hands and pulling him close to lean against his chest as he tried to calm his breathing.

"You did _so_ good for me, Alexander," Magnus assured him softly, kissing his forehead and running his fingers through his sweat-damp hair. "So good..."

Alec nuzzled against Magnus' chest as he soaked up the praise and comfort, his gasping breaths slowly evening out as he matched them to Magnus' heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" Magnus murmured into his hair once he'd calmed down enough. Alec nodded against his chest, wrapping his arm around the warlocks waist and squeezing.

"Do you need anything?"

Alec leaned back to meet Magnus' soft gaze as his fingers continued to play with his hair, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch as he answered.

"I'm thirsty," Alec grumbled softly, making Magnus smile. "But I don't want to move..."

"Lucky for you, I happen to have literal magic powers," Magnus teased as he snapped his fingers and summoned a cold glass of water, handing it to Alec. Alec rolled his eyes a little but chuckled fondly as he accepted the glass, draining it in one long gulp.

"Thank you..." he said a bit sheepishly as he handed the glass back. Magnus just smiled and set it on the nightstand before settling deeper into the pillows stacked at the head of the bed, pulling Alec down into his arms to settle back against his chest.

"Get some rest now, love," Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss into Alec's hair as the taller man shifted to get more comfortable.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec mumbled sleepily against his shoulder.

"I love you, too, angel," Magnus whispered, making Alec smile lazily before drifting off in his lover's arms.


End file.
